The Wolfsbane
by PurpleCat07
Summary: [prolog] Kejadian itu menghancurkan semuanya bagi Baekhyun. Rasa sakit dan dendam mempertemukannya dengan The Wolfsbane, sekelompok pembunuh bayaran yang entah apa memiliki hubungan aneh dibalik semua ini. /"karena kematian terlalu indah untuk orang menyedihkan sepertimu, Baekhyun."/ Chanbaek. Boys-love


_**-Prolog-**_

"Aku akan hitung mundur. Jika kau tidak ingin peluru ini bersarang di kepalamu, kuberi waktu 5 detik untuk menjauh dari tempat ini."

Seringai pemuda tinggi itu semakin melebar saat melihat tubuh mungil di hadapannya bergetar ketakutan dengan wajah pucat dan sudut bibir berdarah. _Lemah_. Wajah-wajah dari orang lemah seperti inilah yang sangat disukainya. Ia tidak pernah tidak puas melihat bagaimana orang seperti itu merasakan ketakutan luar biasa menunggu kematian yang ada di tangannya?

Berteriak, menangis, memohon... ia sudah melihat semua hal itu dari orang-orang yang ia bunuh. Manusia pada dasarnya adalah makhluk yang lemah namun dengan segala kesombongan membuat mereka merasa berkuasa. Kehormatan dan kekayaan yang membutakan sehingga mereka tidak sadar bahwa masih ada satu hal lagi yang akan mengembalikan mereka pada sosok yang sebenarnya. Lubang kehancuran bernama kematian.

Apakah kalian bertanya ia akan kasihan?

Tentu saja jawabannya 'tidak'.

Ia bukan orang yang mempunyai belas kasihan saat membunuh targetnya. Dan sebagai seorang pembunuh bayaran, sudah semestinya ia membunuh perasaan lemah bernama 'belas kasihan' itu. Terlalu merepotkan jika ia sebagai pemimpin justru menyusahkan anggotanya karena itulah wolfsbane tidak pernah gagal sebelumnya.

Wolfsbane—sebuah julukan untuk sekelompok orang yang terkenal dengan kekejian dan kelincahannya dalam menyelesaikan 'tugas'. Mereka adalah pemunuh berdarah dingin yang hanya bekerja untuk orang yang membayar mereka dengan harga mahal. Mungkin orang awam tidak banyak yang tahu tapi nama mereka sangat terkenal di kalangan belakang—kalangan bagi orang-orang yang berkuasa dengan cara kotor dan menjijikan. Namun ibaratkan sihir, kejahatan orang-orang itu tak pernah terlacakan oleh siapapun seolah tertutup kabut penghalang.

Tapi yang cukup menarik disini adalah sesuatu tak terduga jika ada orang bodoh yang sendiri mendatanginya untuk mencari kematian. Apakah orang itu sudah gila? Mendatangi markas pembunuh bayaran tentu tidak dilakukan orang yang masih berpikiran waras.

Lagipula semua menjadi lebih menarik saat sosok lemah itu justru masih berdiri di tempatnya—menatap nyalang pada sang pemimpin pembunuh. Tubuh kecilnya bergetar hebat tapi dengan ego besar ia tidak peduli jika dirinya dihadapkan dengan pistol yang sewaktu-waktu dapat langsung mengeluarkan peluru panas. Sejak awal ia mendatangi tempat ini, ia tahu resiko apa yang akan ia ambil. Mati atau hidup.

" _Cih, keberanian namja ini lumayan besar namun kita lihat seberapa besar ia mampu bertahan sampai peluruku menembus kepalanya."_

" **Lima."**

Deruan nafas semakin memburu saat pemimpin mereka mulai menyerukan hitungan. Permainan tampak mulai semakin menegangkan. Anggota wolfsbane lainnya cukup tahu bagaimana sifat sang pemimpin, mereka tahu pemimpin mereka tidak akan melepaskan anak anjing yang tersesat dengan mudah. Walaupun ia masih memberi waktu, tapi itu hanya bagian kecil dari permainan sebelum permainan inti menembakkan kepala seseorang dimulai.

" **Empat."**

"Oh aku lupa. Sebelum kau mati, ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu." Suara yang keluar terdengar begitu dingin dan mengintimidasi. "Darimana kau tahu tempat persembunyian kami?"

"..."

"Cih, kau tidak ingin menjawabku? Baiklah simpan baik-baik jawabanmu di neraka."

" **Tiga."**

"Sudah kukatakan." berkebalikan dengan suara namja yang tinggi, suara yang mungil terdengar tercekat. Gugup dan takut jelas membanjirinya saat ini. "Aku membutuhkanmu. Hanya kau yang pantas membalaskan dendamku."

Tawa meremehkan keluar dari mulut pemimpin wolfsbane.

"Mungkin kau tidak tahu, tapi kami hanya menerima pekerjaan dengan harga mahal."

"Aku akan membayar berapapun yang kau mau!"

"Menarik. Tapi tawaranmu tetap memiliki kelemahan. Kau tadi bilang ingin membalas dendammu sedangkan kau sendiri tidak tahu siapa orang yang ingin kau bunuh. Wolfsbane bukan permainan kanak-kanak, kami hanya membunuh target yang jelas."

"Aku..."

Namja mungil kehabisan kata-kata membuat pemimpin wolfsbane merasa menang. Rasanya ia semakin bersemangat membunuh anak anjing di hadapannya.

" **Dua."**

"Kau tidak mengerti! Aku harus membunuh orang yang membunuh kedua orangtuaku dengan keji! Orang itu harus merasakan hal yang sama!"

"Well mungkin kau salah tempat. Seharusnya kau meminta pada malaikat lain yang mengabulkan permohonanmu karena aku hanyalah... _malaikat kematian_."

Dan malaikat kematian itu tersenyum licik sebelum akhirnya menarik pelatuknya.

" **Satu."**

" BYUN BAEKHYUUNN!"

 **DORR!**

.

.

.

" _Karena kematian terlalu indah untuk orang menyedihkan sepertimu, Baekhyun."_

.

.

.

TBC

.

A/N:

Hallo readers!

Ini ff chanbaek buat kalian, tapi masih prolog dan gaje /tawa nista/

Sebetulnya ff ini terinspirasi dari manga kuroshitsuji (tapi hanya tentang kalangan belakang dan kematian orangtuanya Ciel saja ya, yang lainnya murni pemikiran author) dan feel-nya dapet banget kalo sambil dengerin lagu Demons – Imagine Dragon, wuiihh salah satu lagu favorit author nih hehe /ga ada yang nanya/

Buat menambah pengetahuan, saya jelasin dulu disini nama Wolfsbane sendiri diambil dari nama tanaman mematikan yang tumbuh di daerah pegunungan belahan bumi bagian utara, memiliki racun berbahaya pseudaconitine. Jika mengkonsumsi tanaman dalam jumlah besar akan menyebabkan kematian setelah 2 hingga 6 jam. Menurut mitosnya, wolfsbane digunakan untuk membunuh manusia serigala.

Btw saya gak tau ff ini bakal menarik atau nggak di mata kalian. Well jadi saya butuh pendapat, dilanjutin atau end sampai sini?


End file.
